


Death of Rainbow Quartz

by aztarte10



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aztarte10/pseuds/aztarte10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose has a talk with Pearl after they formed Rainbow Quartz for Greg's video.<br/>Mini fic. I wrote on Tumblr.  With a different format and a few things added.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death of Rainbow Quartz

Greg had gone to his van for the night. Garnet and Amethyst were busy somewhere. Rose search the temple for Pearl. She spotted her leaning against a wall facing away from her. Rose hesitated before making up her mind.

“I wish to speak with you, Pearl.”

Rose saw Pearl’s face light up as the smaller Gem turned around and she knew this was going to be a difficult conversation. 

“Of course Rose, what is it?”

“Pearl I…I can’t… fuse with you anymore.” Rose said, her voice breaking.

“But… but Rose… wh…?” Pearl was breathless and confused, but Rose interrupted her. She didn't want her resolve to fail to Pearl's broken expression.

“Your jelousy was so strong today that all your other emotions were left bare for me to feel as well." Rose noted Pearl's surprised expression, and how one of her hand wrapped around her mid section and the other raised to put two semi curled fingers to her lips in a shielding way. 

"I was not able to grasp what you felt until today. I am sorry that I did not understand the depth of your feelings. I thought it was loyalty or admiration. I even reduced your emotions to your nature of being a Pearl. You had to be loyal and you had to look up to me; but, you feel too much. I can not handle all of it. All your feelings for… me." 

Rose was speaking quickly, trying hard so her voice wouldn't falter. She could see that every word she said was making Pearl feel exposed, and how those words were slowly stabing her. Pearl felt her heart give a painful jolt. Her feelings were being validated but they were also put on display painfully by the person she loved most. Gems don’t need to breathe but she felt she was suffocating. It was becoming more and more difficult for Rose to talk, but carried on

"Everything you felt I felt: Heartbroken, sad, hopeless, that overwhelming despair that drowns you slowly and torturously but never kills you." Rose paused, reliving those feelings were dificult and she needed to get everything she had felt while fused with Pearl out in words.

“You yearn for me, I could feel through you how weak I make you feel, how you tremble over the very sight of me, how you are left breathless. Yet you also feel elated to be in my presence. Every minute spent with me is a minute you treasure; every word I speak, every gesture I make, every smile that graces my face, and you have endured that for thousands of years. It is a masochistic heartache… It fills you, and it filled me, it kills you, and it killed me. Still, that is everything you know, everything that keeps you going. It is everything you breathe for, everything you live for. I can’t make myself feel it again because I am not able to return your feelings and I can’t keep… I can’t make myself feel all that and know I am the one who is causing you to feel this way. It is too painful. I am sorry, we can not fuse anymore.” 

Rose couldn’t recall when tears started rolling down her cheeks. It probably mimicked Pearl’s broken crying face. The pale gem suddenly felt hollow. Everything that she ever knew was being ripped from her. 

“R-Rose, I am nothing without you. Everything I ever do, I do for you. What will I live for if you deny me this?” Pearl said sobbing.

Rose rubbed tears out of Pearl’s face, while her own tears were falling freely. “My Pearl, you are wonderful. You will realize that you are everything. You are your own gem. You are strong to endure all this for as long as you have and I know you will find the strength to move forward.”


End file.
